A New Life
by jjrw1998
Summary: Hermione was cheated on, Harry's relationship fell apart. Will they be able to mend their hearts, or will they just fall apart? Set after Battle of Hogwarts. Doesn't follow epilogue. *Harmony Fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, this is going to be my first fanfic for this fandom, so please be nice!**_

_**Basically set after The battle of Hogwarts, but not epilogue compliant!**_

_**Harmony fanfic!**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

It was cold, or she thought it must be. She didn't really care anymore, whatever happened. She couldn't quite remember why she shouldn't care. It had to something to do with Ron… it didn't matter anyway, he certainly didn't care about her. No, he'd gone a had an affair, even though they were engaged.

Her wand emitted sparks in her hand. In her other hand the new, nearly empty bottle of fire whiskey smashed, sending the liqueur all over her dirty, torn robes. She swore loudly. Her voice echoing around the dirty alley she was walking down. She dropped the shards of the bottle and kept walking, keeping her wand drawn.

Yes, the war was over, Voldemort was well and truly dead. But, that didn't mean his supporters were suddenly playing nice. In fact she was surprised someone hadn't cursed her yet. Well, they'd tried, and were now serving their well deserved stint in Azkaban. She smiled grimly as her foot went in a very dirty puddle, making her favourite pair of heels soak through.

Muttering a spell she walked again, her feet were still slightly damp feeling, but her shoes, at least were dry. Much like the muggle clubs and bars she'd been drinking in earlier. She didn't usually turn to drink to blank out her mind, but in this case her recurring mental image needed to die. Viscously, after several rounds of crucio.

She apparated quickly inside her living room, stumbling as she saw the disarray and mess that seemed to envelope the floor. Broken vases, floor covered in books that they'd thrown back. The dry cold smell of her heartbreak. She sniffed, inhaling a completely different smell. Masculine, and heady, rich and coated slightly in Aftershave. It was a nice smell and definitely not Ron's.

She non-verbally cast a spell to make her sober. Everything was so clear, and the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen was clear. Her first thought wasn't a muggle response of burglar, no one could get in unless they knew how, it was unplottable, with several charms on to stop intruders. Only her friends knew, and where allowed access.

She hadn't revoked Ron's yet. Her stomach stiffened, and she felt sick and angry. Marching into the kitchen she aimed a hex at the masculine body that hadn't even turned round to face her yet. Too late she realised that the red hair was absent, instead an untidy mop of black hair were there, and if she rolled him over, the body-bind curse was effective, a lightening scar and glasses.

Harry.

Quickly muttering the counter curse he smiled as he got up, his lithe muscles moving under his robes.

"Hermione," He said, enveloping her in a quick hug. His warm body enveloping her suddenly cold one. She felt her eyes brim over and a few tears escape. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately not to let him see her cry. She was supposed to be the strong one. His hand carefully wiped away her tears, whilst forcing her face to meet his.

"Sorry, Harry. It's just not easy. I know he's your best friend…" He cut her off mid-sentence, holding her close to him, his hands on her shoulders.

"Was my best friend Hermione, what he did was inexcusable."

"Really?" she said, sniffing back another bout of tears.

"Yeah, now how about a cup of tea?" He said, letting go of her shoulders before walking over to the kettle and filling it with water.

"Err, I'm not sure I feel like it…" she replied sitting down on the stool that had magically appeared.

"You're drunk. You need this." He said bluntly, stirring the sugar round.

"No I'm not!" She said, in mock horror.

"Sobering charms only work so far Hermione. Now, drink up." He said, handing her favourite mug and a chocolate biscuit.

"Alright, but only because it's you." She conceded, nibbling the chocolate hesitantly before realising just how hungry she was.

"Hungry?" harry said, already moving over to her fridge.

"Starving." She said.

00oo00

"So, won't Ginny be worried?" She asked later, they were sat on the couch, watching a muggle film on her TV, whilst eating ice cream, that never ran out.

"No. Yours wasn't the only break up today." He sighed, his face dropping. She turned to him aghast.

"What? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because, it's not that important, I mean… we were falling apart and it was kinda a mutual agreement."

"Really? I thought you were forever."

"Not really, she just wasn't right. Don't get me wrong, she's amazing and beautiful, but she just didn't get me." He said, turning to see Hermione looking up at him.

"So, where are you going to live?" Hermione said, knowing that he'd been living with Ginny at their joint apartment.

"I'll sort something, we're going to sell and then I'll probably buy something else."

"You can always stay here, you know. There's a spare room and you already know your way round. And you can save your money." Hermione offered, smiling. He looked vaguely shocked, but not particularly displeased.

"Err, sure I guess."

"Well, you're welcome, for as long as you want. Just remember you've got to do the cooking too, and cleaning." She smiled wickedly.

"Really, I thought that was what you did?" He said, his eyes twinkling, in a way that so reminded her of Dumbledore.

"Nope, just what Ron thought I should do." They both laughed heartedly, and Hermione felt some of her heart heal slightly.

Oo00oo

It was getting late and so they both went to bed, feeling a whole lot better then before. Smiling, they both fell asleep, waiting for their new life to begin.

_**There we go! Please review and tell me what you think! **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Huge great big thank you to the seven people who reviewed! You know who you are! Your reviews inspired this **___

It was dark when she woke up, her shrill alarm ringing in her ear as she struggled to mutter the counter charm to stop it screaming so bloody loudly. This done she sank back down into the covers, just to stretch, slightly. Yawning she sat up again, it wouldn't do to be late, what would they think of her? She smiled grimly as she stood up, the cold air of her room hitting her. She shivered but grabbed a towel before hurrying to the bathroom, she just hoped harry hadn't woken up yet.

It was now three months that they'd been living together, and she supposed they worked fairly well together. He didn't argue with her, nor did he expect her to cook and clean everything, not like Ron had anyway. Harry was, rather surprisingly, fairly easy to live with. He could cook, sort of, and his cleaning wasn't that bad. Besides it was just a quick _scourgify _usually.

But, they hadn't really settled into a pattern yet, what with his auror shifts, he was up at all times of the morning, and with her trying to fit in her healing work, along with the promotion of elvish welfare work, she had to get up extra early to ensure she got first use of the shower. Harry tended to take a while, even though he usually didn't have to shave his legs. Or she hoped not anyway.

She giggled slightly as she walked down the short hall to the bathroom.

Until she walked into Harry. She mentally cursed herself for not getting up earlier.

"Hey, morning Hermione." Harry said, his hands on her shoulders, steadying her. His black hair was almost dry, and he was wrapped in only a towel. Oh God.

She felt her stomach butterfly up, stupid hormones, it was Harry! So, what I he had an absolutely perfect physique? Or that his chest was chiselled, and his hands were so warm..

"Morning, aren't you up a bit early?"

"Yeah, I suppose." He removed his hands, itching his head slightly. "But, I've got an extra early shift, I got a howler as a wake up call." He smiled, before yawning. She noted, completely absent minded, that his voice was still on near sleep levels, it was just one of those things that she liked about his voice. It was so nice when he was like this.

"Ooh, harsh. Anyway, got to shower myself." She said, walking around him and heading to the shower. She realised that suddenly she was only wearing her most stupid night clothes, ever. A too- short tank-top and muggle jogging bottoms. Her wand safely stowed in an invisible pocket. Old habits die hard.

Harry meanwhile was mentally cursing himself as he pulled on his robes. It was Hermione, his best friend. What did it matter if he'd suddenly noticed that she had curves, and that she was now a woman. Ron was an idiot. He grinned as he tied his shoes, before moving into the kitchen. Cooking wasn't his forte, but he could do it decently, not like Hermione, it turned out that she could cook, despite Ron's past grumblings about sub-standard food. Just because his mother had cooked excellent food for him from day one, didn't mean every other female could.

God, Ginny had been terrible with food, she couldn't cook to save her life.

Hermione could smell burnt toast as she walked out of the bathroom, walking through to the kitchen she heard harry swearing loudly as put out the small flames that were erupting from the muggle toaster. How the devil he'd managed to set it alight was beyond her.

"Toaster troubles?" She said, leaning against the door as he turned to her.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said, smiling as he pulled out a blackened piece of toast, for her inspection. She laughed, making him grin.

"I'd say more then a bit of trouble," she said, smiling as she vanished the toast with a flick of her wand.

"What if I'd wanted that?" harry said, outraged.

"Then I could ask the pet dragon to make you another." She said, before sauntering out of the room.

Oo00oo

How had she got herself into this? She was on a date with Derrick. He was a work colleague, he was very nice, and she hadn't had the heart that she didn't feel she could get emotionally invested in someone at the moment. Not after seeing Ron walking round with Lavender Brown again. But, here she was anyway.

She carefully put the dangly earring in her left ear, and stepped back from her mirror to check her reflection. It was a dinner date, so she'd gone semi-formal. A red dress, fitted to the waist with straps, not sleeves, before it flared out slightly to go to just above the knee. Red heels, charmed so they wouldn't hurt her feet, and so she could walk. Her bushy hair, tamed. Her make-up subtle, as always and a small beaded red bag.

"Who's the lucky guy again?" Harry said as she stepped into the lounge where he was splayed across the sofa, his t-shirt riding up slightly to reveal his agile hips… she had to stop her head halfway through that sentence.

"Derrick, from work."

"He wasn't a slytherin, was he?"

"No, hufflepuff." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Just checking." He said smiling as she walked over to the door, to apparate.

"I know, don't have too much fun without me." She said, surveying the room, a Chinese menu on the table in front of him.

"I won't. Have fun." He said, just as the familiar squeezing sensation started.

Oo00oo

What a disaster.

"How was Derrick?" Harry said, looking up from the program he was watching.

"Absolutely terrible, we had nothing in common." She sighed sitting down next to him on the already crowded sofa.

"Really? I thought you were both healers?"

"We are, but work topics can only span so long." She said, sighing.

"I see, did he do something to upset you?" Harry said, sitting up.

"No, why?" She said, far to quickly.

"Hermione, don't lie." He said, pulling her closer, his hands encircling hers.

"Well, he only wanted to get in my pants. Absolute dickhead." She said, ducking her head in shame.

"I can tell, where does he live?" Harry said, lifting her chin to meet her eys.

"Why?"

"So I can challenge him to a duel, so he doesn't mess with any girl again." He growled, his green eyes staring intently into hers.

"No, Harry, there's no point. But, thanks for caring."

"It's what I'm here for."

"I can see that now."

He smiled, and so did she., before snuggling together, just talking.

_**Voila! Review!**_


End file.
